1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-189781, filed Aug. 31, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorbers include a shock absorber in which the damping force characteristics are variable according to the vibrational state (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. H7-19642).
Incidentally, there is a requirement to control damping force characteristics more finely.